


Mutual Affliction

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, But not between Yuri and Victor, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor is determined that Yuri's first heat with him will be pleasurable and loving- for both of them.





	Mutual Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> This story does deal with some fairly dark things, involving consent issues on the part of multiple parties. 
> 
> Thanks to co3bri for the beta. And for convincing me to write this part, because I originally wasn't going to.

_"I love him," Victor said. He stood with his back straight, arms crossed. His eyes met his former coach’s._

_Yakov snorted. "You love the idea of him. You love the idea of the forbidden romance between you. You barely know the boy. You barely know yourself. Stop this farce and come back to Russia, now. Let the Japanese take care of him."_

_For an instant, Victor imagined that- leaving, letting everything that happened between he and Yuri be a thing of the past. And for an instant, Victor thought his heart had been ripped from his body. "I can't do that," Victor said._

_"I can't say agree with any decision you make," Yakov snarled. "But if you are going to insist on pursuing this- claim the boy already. But Victor- and this time, this time I really mean it- if you do this, do not come running back here for support."_

Victor sat up, Yuri slept beside him, turning frequently, occasionally making strangled noises in his sleep. He could feel heat radiating from Yuri's skin. He knew the signs of pre-heat, of course. Yuri had been showing them off and on since before the GPF. Usually, he'd been with Omegas past this point- most of the Houses strove to give their esteemed guests a no-strings attached experience. Victor wanted those strings with Yuri. He wanted them very much.

"Yuri," Victor said quietly and the other man stirred just a little before blinking and staring up at him. 

"Too early for practice," Yuri murmured, pulling blankets further onto him. 

"No practice," Victor said, "remember?" 

Yuri blinked at him before pressing his head into the pillow. The shirt Victor had worn yesterday was pressed up against Yuri's face and Victor's heart skipped a beat as he inhaled deeply. "Too early for sex too," Yuri mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

Victor brushed a hand through Yuri's hair and Yuri sighed happily. Victor closed his eyes again, soon Yuri would be so ready for him and this time Victor could be certain the Omega he was with wanted to be there. Wanted to be with him. 

_Victor moaned as he pressed into wet heat. The Omega beneath him was soft and pliant. She made whimpering noises as he thrusted. He needed more and he took it- faster and harder until all he could feel was his cock pulsing inside of her- his knot growing and latching them together. He moaned, coming inside of her, finally feeling some relief. Sweat dripped from him onto her pale skin. He maneuvered until they were both lying down on their sides, still attached to each other._

_"I'm Victor," he said after he could breathe again. He smiled softly at her. "Nice to meet you."_

_She looked at him with wide eyes, trembled a little. "You're Victor Nikiforov," she murmured, awe in her in voice. "An honor," she choked, tears in her eyes._

Yuri was hot. He was hot and flustered and there was a reason he should not, could not, did not want to be this way. It was a familiar feeling and an unfamiliar one- his entire head and body felt like contradictions. His heart raced, he breathed heavily. And even though he knew it wasn't possible- he felt safe. He blinked and inhaled and he smelled Victor- he smelled *his* Alpha. Wait. He tried to clear his head- but the scent was there and it was *right* and he was so hot- and Victor's body was cool- he latched on to the other man, was rubbing against him. And he was wet- wait, there was a reason he didn't want to be, couldn't be like this...

"Shhh, shhh," Victor whispered. "It's okay, I'm here. We talked about this, yes?" 

The words didn't make sense. They didn't need to. Yuri was hot- desperately hot and Victor was cool. And Victor was what he wanted, needed, craved. Victor's skin against him. Victor- all of Victor- in him. He made a noise and heard Victor whimper beside him. "Victor, please," Yuri gasped, "Please," he managed to say. His throat ached, his body ached, his heart ached. 

Victor murmured something. It could have been in English or Russian, Yuri couldn't tell. He didn't need to tell. It was so gentle- so loving and Yuri felt tears form as Victor finally, finally touched him, still whispering. Victor's hands felt cool where they pressed against his neck, his chest, his arms, his legs. Yuri whined, feeling his slick spill down his legs as Victor pressed a single finger into his entrance. Victor was so gentle, so slow, so careful. Yuri whined. 

"More," he gasped. "More faster." 

Victor whispered something else and entered him so slowly. Yuri whined in frustration until Victor thrusted in a slow, steady rhythm. Victor. He was with Victor. Tears spilled and Yuri choked out Victor's name as he felt his first orgasm building. 

_She didn't tell him her name- though she began to rub against him, whimpering, begging him to take her. His cock swelled at her noises and he felt an urgent need to give her what she was begging for. He brushed his lips against her cheek, before giving their bodies what they wanted. Until finally, they were both exhausted and sated._

_She shifted away from him in her sleep. Victor left the bed, pulled the covers over her gently. He took a shower, washed her scent from him. He hated the fear he could still smell on his skin._

Victor held Yuri tightly. The Omega was currently sleeping fitfully, resting because he'd finally had no choice. He stroked his hand through Yuri's hair, murmuring how good he was in Russian, babbling that he loved him, cheeks burning despite how Yuri couldn't hear him, let alone understand him. Though Yuri seemed to calm after he said the words. 

He took a moment to reach for some water and a nutrition bar. He'd need to get Yuri to eat and drink soon. Most Omegas resisted that until after the first day, though. He imagined his stubborn Yuri would likely resist after that. He let his eyes flutter closed, taking advantage of a moment to rest. 

_Victor left the room, tried to leave the House without notice. He had left a generous tip, hoped it would go to her.  
He was stopped by the Alpha woman who ran the House as he tried to leave. _

_"You honor us, Mr. Nikiforov," she said, "I hope you enjoyed your time here and will return to tend to your future needs." She had a greedy smile on her face._

_"What was her name?" Victor asked, too spent to cause trouble. He thought, if it was possible that she could have his child, he'd like to know her name._

_"Dina is a new addition to our House," the woman said. "I very much hope you enjoyed her. The FFKK paid a large sum for her virginity."_

Yuri was warm. He tingled pleasantly. His entire body just felt good. His eyes opened and met Victor's. They were such a vibrant blue. He felt like he could stare into those eyes indefinitely. 

"Feel nice," Yuri murmured.

"Good," Victor. "I can make you feel even better." 

Yuri snuggled into Victor's arms. He breathed deeply, memorizing Victor's scent. It was perfect. He felt perfect. "Trust you," he said, turning slightly, pressing himself against Victor's erection. 

"Yuri," Victor breathed. 

"Victor." 

_"I've never been with anyone during my heat," Yuri admitted. "I mostly tried to avoid having heats. The ones I did- I- it's painful to go through alone."_

_Victor wanted to hold him close, tell him that if could help it, his Yuri would never feel pain again. He couldn’t make that promise though- the world was filled with opportunities to cause pain._

_“Together,” Victor said. “Whatever happens, we’ll face it together.” He held his breath until he saw Yuri’s eyes light up at the words._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos on what I'd kind of written off as "another one of my weird ideas that no one else will read." :) I am working on three really plotty stories that go in this series, but I do work 45+ hours a week. So, it will take me a long time to finish, as usual.


End file.
